


Common Ground

by BeetleNoose



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleNoose/pseuds/BeetleNoose
Summary: Probably a one-shot. Daryl and Lydia share a connection that can't be severed. (Darydia ship.) Not explicit so far, but I'm rating as explicit to screen out minors. This fanfic is meant for adults only.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Lydia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Common Ground

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot I think. Unless I feel like I need to add more.

Daryl took a long drag from his cigarette. He exhaled a thick cloud and flicked the ash onto the porch. He sat relaxed in his chair with one arm on the arm rest. Dog laid his feet fast asleep. His Lydia was not in her room. Ever since he took her in, she's slept in her room, except for the rare times when she slept on the couch in the living room. Lydia said she felt safer sleeping on the couch because Daryl could get to her faster if something happened. But Daryl won't let anything happen to her. He promised her that. But still he allowed Lydia to sleep on the couch closer to him as he kept watch on the porch. Occasionally, Daryl would get up and walk inside for another cigarrette. He left his ciggarettes in the house on purpose. Daryl took his time shuffling up to the table in front of the couch where he put his cigarette case. Eyes on Lydia most of the time. He glanced down at the case then back to Lydia then back to the case. He reached down for the case, picked it up, and flicked it open with his thumb. His eyes shifted to Lydia again for a second, then back to the case. He chose a cigarette and put it in his mouth. Putting down the case, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter. After lighting his cigarette, he stared at Lydia again. To him, she was something he needed. And he was something she needed. They complemented each other. They both know how it feels to be treated like shit by the ones who were supposed to love them. The hurt. The rationalization. The frustration and the inevitable confusion. 

"We were just talking."

"He ain't your friend."

"He gets me."

"Just stay away from 'im, alright?"

Daryl didn't like her and Negan hanging out together. Negan was bad news. But Lydia would have none of that. Daryl wasn't concerned about her safety. Negan knows Daryl would put a knife through his neck if he did anything to Lydia. And Daryl doesn't think Negan would actually try to do anything anyway. Daryl just wanted Lydia to fit in. And Negan was ruining that. When he found them together today, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. It should be him that she wanted to be with. He understands her. Negan doesn't. Negan doesn't "get" anything about Lydia. Negan isn't what Lydia needs. Daryl is. And Lydia needs Daryl. With Lydia, he feels like she can see into his soul. 


End file.
